Mr E ranks EVERY SURVIVOR EVER
http://i.imgur.com/vwMin.gif ITS HAPPENING!!! - said nobody STILL IN (by season debut) -- Borneo: Richard Hatch, Kelly Wiglesworth, Rudy Boesch, Sue Hawk, Sean Kenniff, Colleen Haskell, Gervase Peterson, Jenna Lewis, Greg Buis, Gretchen Cordy, Joel Klug, Dirk Been, Ramona Gray, Stacey Stillman, BB Anderson, Sonja Christopher Australia: Tina Wesson, Colby Donaldson, Keith Famie, Elisabeth Filarski, Rodger Bingham, Amber Brkich, Nick Brown, Jerri Manthey, Alicia Calaway, Jeff Varner, Michael Skupin, Kimmi Kappenberg, Mitchell Olson, Maralyn Hersey, Kel Gleason, Debb Eaton Africa: Ethan Zohn, Kim Johnson, Lex van den Berghe, Teresa Cooper, Kim Powers, Frank Garrison, Brandon Quinton, Kelly Goldsmith, Clarence Black, Lindsey Richter, Silas Gaither, Linda Spencer, Carl Bilancione, Jessie Camacho, Diane Ogden Marquesas: Vecepia Towery, Neleh Dennis, Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien, Paschal English, Sean Rector, Robert DeCanio, Tammy Leitner, Zoe Zanidakis, John Caroll, Gina Crews, Gabriel Cade, Sarah Jones, Hunter Ellis, Patricia Jackson, Peter Harkey Thailand: Clay Jordan, Jan Gentry, Helen Glover, Ted Rogers Jr, Jake Billingsley, Penny Ramsey, Ken Stafford, Erin Collins, Shii Ann Huang, Robb Zbacnik, Stephanie Dill, Ghandia Johnson, Jed Hildebrand, Tanya Vance, John Raymond Amazon: Jenna Morasca, Matthew von Ertfelda, Rob Cesternino, Butch Lockley, Heidi Strobel, Christy Smith, Alex Bell, Deena Bennett, Dave Johnson, Roger Sexton, Shawna Mitchell, Jeanne Herbert, Joanna Ward, Daniel Lue, Janet Koth, Ryan Aiken Pearl Islands: Sandra Diaz-Twine, Lillian Morris, Jon Dalton, Darrah Johnson, Burton Roberts, Christa Hastie, Tijuana Bradley, Rupert Boneham, Ryan Opray, Andrew Savage, Osten Taylor, Shawn Cohen, Trish Dunn, Michele Tesauro, Ryan Shoulders, Nicole Delma Vanuatu: Chris Daugherty, Twila Tanner, Scout Cloud Lee, Eliza Orlins, Julie Berry, Ami Cusack, Leann Slaby, Chad Crittenden, Sarge Masters, Rory Freeman, John Kenney, Lisa Keiffer, Travis Sampson, Brady Finta, Mia Galeotalanza, John Paylok, Dolly Neely, Brook Geraghty Palau: Tom Westman, Katie Gallagher, Ian Rosenberger, Jenn Lyon, Caryn Groedel, Gregg Carey, Stephenie LaGrossa, Janu Tornell, Coby Archa, Bobby Jon Drinkard, Ibrehem Rahman, James Miller, Angie Jakusz, Willard Smith, Kim Mullen, Jeff Wilson, Ashlee Ashby, Jolanda Jones, Wanda Shirk, Jonathan Libby Guatemala: Danni Boatwright, Rafe Judkins, Lydia Morales, Cindy Hall, Judd Sergeant, Gary Hogeboom, Jaime Newton, Brandon Belinger, Amy O'Hara, Brian Corridon, Margaret Bobonich, Blake Towsley, Brooke Stuck, Brianna Varela, Morgan McDevitt, Jim Lynch Panama: Aras Baskauskas, Danielle DiLorenzo, Terry Deitz, Cirie Fields, Shane Powers, Courtney Marit, Bruce Kanegai, Sally Schumann, Austin Carty, Nick Stanbury, Dan Barry, Bobby Mason, Ruth Marie Milliman, Misty Giles, Melinda Hyder, Tina Scheer Cook Islands: Yul Kwon, Ozzy Lusth, Becky Lee, Sundra Oakley, Adam Gentry, Parvati Shallow, Jonathan Penner, Candice Woodcock, Nate Gonzalez, Jenny Guzon-Bae, Rebecca Borman, Brad Vitara, Jessica Smith, Cristina Coria, Cao Boi Cui, Stephannie Favor, JP Calderon, Cecilia Mansilla, Billy Garcia, Sekou Bunch Fiji: Earl Cole, Cassandrsa Franklin, Dreamz Herd, Yau-Man Chan, Boo Bernis, Stacy Kimball, Alex Angarita, Mookie Lee, Edgardo Rivera, Michelle Yi, Lisi Linares, Anthony Robinson, Rita Verreos, Liliana Gomez, Gary Stritesky, Sylvia Kwan, Erica Durosseau, Jessica deBen China: Todd Herzon, Courtney Yates, Amanda Kimmel, Denise Martin, Peih-Gee Law, Erik Huffman, James Clement, Frosti Zernow, Jean-Robert Bellande, Jaime Dugan, Sherea Lloyd, Aaron Reisberger, Dave Cruser, Leslie Nease, Ashley Marraro, Chicken Morris Micronesia: Natalie Bolton, Erik Reichenbach, Alexis Jones, Jason Siska, Tracy Hughes-Wolf, Kathy Sleckman, Chet Welch, Joel Anderson, Mikey Bortone, Mary Sartain Gabon: Bob Crowley, Susie Smith, Sugar Kiper, Matty Whitmore, Ken Hoang, Crystal Cox, Randy Bailey, Charlie Herschel, Marcus Lehman, Dan Kay, Ace Gordon, Kelly Czarnecky, GC Brown, Jacquie Berg, Paloma Soto-Castillo, Gillian Larson, Michelle Chase Tocantins: JT Thomas, Stephen Fishbach, Erinn Lobdell, Taj Johnson-George, Coach Wade, Debbie Beebe, Sierra Reed, Tyson Apostol, Brendan Synnott, Joe Dowdle, Sydney Wheeler, Spencer Duhm, Sandy Burgin, Jerry Sims, Candace Smith, Carolina Eastwood Samoa: Natalie White, Mick Trimming, Brett Closer, Jaison Robinson, Shambo Waters, Monica Padilla, Dave Ball, John Fincher, Laura Morett, Kelly Sharbaugh, Erik Cardona, Liz Kim, Russell Swan, Ashley Trainer, Yasmin Giles, Ben Browning, Betsy Bolan, Mike Borassi, Marisa Calihan Nicaragua: Fabio Birza, Chase Rice, Sash Lenahan, Holly Hoffman, Dan Lembo, Jane Bright, Benry Henry, Kelly Shinn, NaOnka Mixon, Brenda Lowe, Marty Piombo, Alina Wilson, Jill Behm, Yve Rojas, Kelly Bruno, Tyrone Davis, Jimmy Tarantino, Jimmy Johnson, Sannon Elkins, Windy Jo DeSmidt-Kohlhoff Redemption Island: Natalie Tenerelli, Ashley Underwood, Andrea Boehlke, Mike Chiesl, Matt Elrod, Grant Mattos, Ralph Kiser, Steve Wright, Julie Wolfe, David Murphy, Sarita White, Stephanie Valencia, Krista Klumpp, Kristina Kell, Francesca Hogi South Pacific: Sophie Clarke, Albert Destrade, Rick Nelson, Brandon Hantz, Edna Ma, John Cochran, Whitney Duncan, Dawn Meehan, Keith Tollefson, Jim, Christine Shields-Markoski, Mikayla Wingle, Elyse Umemoto, Stacey Powell, Mark Caruso, Semhar Tadesse One World: Kim Spradlin, Sabrina Thompson, Chelsea Meissner, Christina Cha, Tarzan Smith, Kat Edorsson, Trozan Robertson, Leif Manson, Jay Byars, Michael Jefferson, Jonas Otsuji, Monica Culpepper, Bill Posley, Matt Quinlan, Nina Acosta, Kourtney Moon Philippines: Denise Stapley, Lisa Whelchel, Malcolm Freberg, Abi-Maria Gomes, Carter Williams, Pete Yurkowski, Artis Silvester, Jeff Kent, RC Saint-Amour, Katie Hanson, Sarah Dawson, Dana Lambert, Angie Layton, Roxanne Morris, Zane Knight Caramoan: Sherri Beithman, Eddie Fox, Reynold Toepfer, Michael Snow, Julia Landauer, Matt Bischoff, Laura Alexander, Shamar Thomas, Hope Driskill, Allie Pohevitz Blood vs Water: Ciera Eastin, Hayden Moss, Katie Collins, Caleb Bankston, Vytas Baskauskas, Laura Boneham, John Cody, Brand, Culepper, Marissa Peterson, Rachel Foulger Cagayan: Tony Vlachos, Woo Hwang, Kass McQuillen, Spencer Bledsoe, Trish Hegarty, Tasha Fox, Jefra Bland, Jeremiah Wood, LJ McKanas, Morgan McLeod, Sarah Lacina, Alexis Maxwell, Lindsey Ogle, Cliff Robinson, J'Tia Taylor, Brice Johnston, Garrett Adelstein, David Samson San Juan Del Sur: Natalie Anderson, Jaclyn Schultz, Missy Payne, Keith Nale, Baylor Wilson, Jon Misch, Alec Christy, Reed Kelly, Wes Nale, Jeremy Collins, Josh Canfield, Julie McGee, Dale Wentworth, Kelley Wentworth, Drew Christy, John Rocker, Val Collins, Nadiya Anderson Worlds Apart: Mike Holloway, Carolyn Rivera, Rodney Lavoie Jr, Sierra Dawn Thomas, Dan Foley, Tyler Fredrickson, Shirin Oskooi, Jenn Brown, Joe Anglim, Hali Ford, Kelly Remington, Joaquin Souberbielle, Max Dawson, Lindsey Cascaddan, Nina Piersch, Vince Sly, So Kim THE LIST 460. Russell Hantz (Samoa, Heroes vs Villains, & Redemption Island) - Russell Hantz actually ruined Survivor with his presence. While other characters before were big time stealing vacuums, Russell is the one who actually managed to redefine the game and send it in a downward spiral that almost killed the show forever with endless returnees, male domination and worship, and social game belittling. While he may not be the worst character just from character point, since his RI performance was laughable, he alone nearly ruined the show and that alone deserves last place. Let's hope he never disgraces out TV screens again. 459. Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island & Caramoan) - A pompous arrogant douchebag who purposefully plays one of the most obnoxious, attention whoring characters in reality TV history is enabled for two straight seasons. It's as awful as it sounds. The less said about this embarrassment, the better. 458. Rob Mariano (Marquesas, All-Stars, Heroes vs Villains, & Redemption Island) - "But he was good in two seasons!!!" to that I say absolutely not, Rob is exactly the same in all of his seasons, awful and douchey, the only difference is he goes early twice. Any time he goes far the season is absolutely horrific almost exclusively because of him. Redemption Island Rob is almost as bad as Russell, if not worse for the sole reason that he won and the edit worships him. He is a terrible character and contestant and the fact that he is referred to as one of the best is disgusting. 457. Tom Buchanan (Africa & All-Stars) - I FORGOT THIS PUTA. Tom was the original "annoying forced fave" and basically did nothing but be an irritating redneck and have numerous unpleasant interactions with most of the casts he was in. He did nothing really that standout but his whole personality irritates me to no end and some of his comments and actions are just irredeemably awful. 456. Colton Cumbie (One World & Blood vs Water) - Absolutely pathetic and desperate attention whore. The epitome of the "mastermind" archetype the came up so much in the early 20s seasons of Survivor and a one note joke in another season. Pathetic. 455. Brian Heidik (Thailand) - Brian was a terrible sociopath and helped create the first terrible season of Survivor, his personality was unsettling and frustrating and the fact that he somehow won irritates me a lot. Also he is pretty terrible irl. 454. Will Sims II (Worlds Apart) - Has there ever been a more useless contestant who has torpedoed their popularity quite like Will? I don't think so. He is low not only for the auction situation which is legitimately one of the worst moments in the show's history but the fact that he is absolutely worthless outside of it, only gives the awful alliance a vote, and is awarded $100,000 for it at the end. Awful. 453. Corinne Kaplan (Gabon & Caramoan) - "But she was good in Caramoan!!!". Corinne was the same desperate attention starved loser in both of her seasons and did the exact same thing. Awkward, forced, unneeded below the belt attacks in the confessional and being transparently nice and caring out in the open. It's gross and not interesting negativity. The only difference is the main target (aka Sugar and Phillip). Corinne's only outwardly negative interaction was with an already emotionally unstable Sugar at FTC where she just unleashed a disgusting slew of insults that accomplished nothing and only helped to break Sugar more. It was horrible and not the type of character we need on survivor. 452. Rocky Reid (Fiji) - What an awful time vacuum. Rocky in general is just a small stain on Fiji and basically helped make the pre-merge be legendarily bad and unwatchable, it's not a coincidence the season becomes a lot better once he leaves. His bullying of Anthony was also terrible. 451. Alicia Rosa (One World) - Female Colton who went further and was about on par in terms of try-hardiness? No thanks. My memories of Alicia are vague and unpleasant and she just really contributed nothing but nastiness to OW.